Just A Prologue
by GottaLoveTen
Summary: You might want to sit down for this.
1. Hello MrWinchester

**Hi my Supernatural fans! Saying that I am excited for this an extreme understatement. I know that season nine just ended, but I'm just going to start at season one, and also right before that. Actually, this story is before the series starts, but I suggest that you still read this. (just so it makes sense)**

**Without further ado, I give you, the first chapter of JUST A PROLOGUE!**

I put on my hood, hoping it would help, but it didn't at all. The rain still fell down, hard. It's been a rough day. Actually, scratch that. It's been a rough life. Thrown into an orphanage, obtains a supernatural ability, runs from things that lurk in the dark, that's me.

Oh, sorry, am I being rude? My name is Ariel. And before you ask, no I am not a mermaid. Well, you could say I'm close. Anyways, I'm ten years old and as you already read, live in an orphanage.

Technically, I don't anymore. I kind of just… you know leapt out the window. Don't worry; I was only on the second level. That didn't assure you, did it? Okay, fine, I'll tell you how I did it.

You might want to sit down for this.

You sitting now? Okay, good. So… about my supernatural ability… I can change. No, I'm not a shape shifter, but I'm pretty close. Instead of humans, I can change into animals. I can't do anything major yet. All I can change into as of right now is a cat and a dog. Yep. I can change into two fur balls. Amazing isn't it?

If I wanted to change into a different animal, I would have to practice non-stop, since it takes a lot of energy and concentration for a new animal. I like to think of it as a game with multiple levels. Every time I beat a certain amount of levels, I get a prize. And that prize is another animal.

Lets see how running away from the orphanage worked out, shall we?

*one hour ago*

"Okay! Every one lights out. Into beds, everyone!"

Crap. I am so dead. Currently I was in Ms. Lindsey's office, on her computer. To be fair I was doing research. On Wendigos. Hey! Don't blame me, blame my curiosity.

I quickly exited the tab, making sure to delete the history first. Perfect timing, Lindsey just walked in.

"Ariel!"

"Ms. Lindsey! What a surprise, didn't expect to see you here."

"What are you doing in here?" she gritted her teeth.

"I was sitting here and admiring your desk. It's very organized, you know. And this wood-"

"Ariel get out right now!"

I quickly hopped up from my chair and ran out of the office. Before I made it to my living quarters I heard her yell, "You get all the girl's chores tomorrow!"

I shut the door and lean my back on it. "Ooohhh. Is some one in trouble?"

Rolling my eyes and smiling, I said, "Shut up Riley."

Taking my hair out of my ponytail, I tossed it on the floor and got on the bottom of our bunk. Peeking her head underneath she asked, "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing." She gave me a look. "What?! I'm serious. I was only doing research."

"On what?"

"Wendigos."

"What are they?"

"Settle down and I'll tell you." Oh, Riley. The two of us are like two peas in a pod. She's the same age as me, but looks completely different. I'm pale-ish, she's dark skinned. I have silky, wavy brown hair, and she has a poof of lighter brown hair on her head. I have green eyes, she has brown. You get it.

"Okay. Wendigos. Imagine a tribe."

"An Indian tribe?"

"Yes. Imagine a whole tribe, and they were all so very hungry, and they couldn't find enough food for them all. One of them couldn't take it anymore, so he started eating other men." I heard a little gasp and an 'ew' come from Riley. I just giggled. "He would become addicted to eat human meat. And people assume that if you eat another that it would give you special abilities. Like running faster, or jumping higher. After a while the man ate so much, he slowly turned into a monster, which some call Wendigos."

After a few moments of silence Riley spoke up. "That's nasty."

I laughed. "I know."

"Why are you wearing your clothes to bed?"

"Goodnight Riley."

Silence.

"Goodnight Ar." (A/N Pronounced 'air')

After an hour I strained my ears for any sound. All I can hear is the pouring rain from outside our open window and Riley's soft snores. I silently got out of bed and walked to the dresser. I grabbed my small satchel, twenty bucks, and my ipod and charger. Putting on my satchel, I looked in the mirror, and then closed my eyes.

I felt tingles starting at my head and progressed down all the way to my toes. I cold tell that I was growing shorter, and I felt warm fur grow rapidly out of my skin. Nasty, I know.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking at the bottom part of the dresser. I gazed at my hands, which were now pearly white colored paws. I checked to see if Riley was still sleeping, and lucky for me, she was.

I leapt onto the windowsill and jumped, landing on a soft patch of grass. I checked to see if I had my satchel, and thank god I did. I don't know how or why, but somehow my satchel adjusts to any size I am, animal or human. The only thing I know about it is that it's the only thing I got from my parents. Naturally, I keep it with me almost wherever I go.

By the time I make my way to the sidewalk, my fur was sticking to my skin, and it did not feel good. Now I know why cats hate water. I took another glance at the hideous building. _Sorry Riley. I have to go._

When I got around the block, I hid behind a bush and transformed to myself once again, and kept walking down the sidewalk.

I put on my hood, hoping it would help, but it didn't at all. The rain still fell down, hard. It's been a rough day. Actually scratch that. It's been a rough life. Thrown into an orphanage, obtains a supernatural ability, runs from things that lurk in the dark. That's me.

I looked down the street and noticed two lights getting closer. _Just look forward, don't draw any attention to yourself._ When the lights came closer, I realized that they belonged to a truck, which was now pulling to the side of the street. Right in front of me. Great.

I waited for the driver to roll down the window. Next thing I did was take in as much information as I could.

_Gender: Male_

_Age: In 40s or 50s (uncertain)_

_Name: Unknown_

_Hair: Brown_

_Skin Color: White_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Need/Want: Unknown_

"What is a kid like you doing out here at this time of night? It's pouring."

"Um. I got lost."

"Well, get in here, I'll take you home." I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm not just gonna hop in a stranger's car."

"You _are_ walking in the streets alone at night."

While I weighed my decisions, he said, "Listen, kid. There have been a lot of abductions lately."

"You mean the girls?"

"Yeah. You know about them?"

"Know about them?! I lived with them."

"But they were all orphans."

"Who says I'm not an orphan?"

"Did you-"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I ran. So what? I needed to research somewhere else."

"What do you mean research?" He sounded even more interested.

"I've been researching all of the girl's disappearances. I think I know what it is." I said excitedly.

"I think you should get in right now."

"Why?"

"My name is John Winchester. I'm a hunter, and I can help you."

…**So? How'd you like it? I know it's not that much to go on. I write much better with a template, like an episode, you know? Well, I'm just going to update my current Doctor Who story, and I'll be back.**

**As for Riley, yes I based her off of Riley in the DLC for The Last of Us. I just thought she would fit. Don't know why.**

**And no, the creature is not a Wendigo.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	2. Hello Other MrWinchester

**And I'm back! Hello! Again, I am very excited for this chapter. Enough talking.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

All of that was one year ago. I'm eleven now, and I sure have wizened up. In the past year, John and I have been hunting vampires, Wendigos, demons, you name it. John has taught me more than I could ever look up on the internet.

Hunting has brought out something new in me. I have a hunger for adventure and I learned to love the adrenaline rush that shoots through my veins. I am a little more… quiet. I only talk a lot if I warm up to you, which is a pretty hard task. I like to keep to myself, but I'm not afraid to speak up. I'm like a loaded pistol with the safety on.

Oh! Also, special news! I can turn into a fish now! It might just be a goldfish, but hey, I'm getting there.

Currently I am on my bed, listening to Panic At The Disco's 'Let's Kill Tonight' when I hear the door slam shut. I take out my earbuds and reach for my knife under my pillow. "Relax Ar, it's just me."

"And where have you been?" I asked John Winchester.

"I was just on the phone with one of my sons." Ah, the famous Winchester boys. He talks about them a lot. He talked about how proud he was of Dean as a hunter, and how proud he was of Sam getting into Stanford. I really would like to meet at least one of them one day. Any one that impresses John impresses me.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Dean."

I noticed he was packing. "Okay… care to elaborate?"

"You're going to stay with him for a while."

My heart jumps. "Really?" He gives me a smirk. "I- I mean, really?" I said in a lower tone.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be doing some hunting."

"John, we've been hunting together all year." Now I was confused.

"I know. But this one is too dangerous."

"Every hunt is 'too dangerous', it's kind of in the job description."

He just sighed. "Just please, Ar. Don't ask any questions."

I knew that I was already pushing it so I just said, "Okay."

***time break***

I don't exactly where we are, I just know that it took forever to drive here. We were now at a gas station, waiting for Dean to arrive.

Neither of us spoke. I swear I almost choked on the awkwardness in the air. So I just sighed. And sighed again. And sighed again.

"What?" asked John, irritated.

"Where are we?"

"Michigan."

More silence.

I sigh again.

"Yes?"

"When is Dean going to be here?"

"He'll be here when he gets here."

We continue to look forward. I didn't even try to look at him. Then I heard it. A roar of an engine. The legendary 67' Impala. Oh, I want her so bad. Out of peripheral vision, see the car pull up on the gas station isle thing next to us.

"Wait here." Said John, so I obliged.

I can tell that they are arguing, and I'm certain I heard the word babysitting in there. Oh no he did not say that. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the car door and slammed it shut. That got their attention.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"I forgot to." I said. "And if you're gonna talk about me, then why don't you say it in front of me?"

"Listen, kid-" I cut Dean off by using my dog's voice to growl at him.

His eyes went wide and he said, "What the hell was that?"

"Dean. I need you to take her."

"I know what you need, I just would like to know why."

"Because I said so!" John yelled. I feel a little bad for Dean, since he was on the receiving end of that.

Recovering from his surprise, Dean put on a stoic face and said, "C'mon kid."

I took one more look at John, then got in the passenger seat of the Impala. When Dean got in the car, he instantly reached for a box bellow my feet, which were full of cassette tapes. Before he could pick one, I reached in, snatched an ACDC tape, and put it in.

Dean smirked, and drove away.

**I know that this was shorter than usual but I will make the next chapter longer, I promise.**

**And I know Dean was a little out of character, because he barely ever argues with his dad, but I wrote it anyways because it was easier. I'm lazy like that.**

**I honestly don't know how I'm going to do the rest of this story and make it good, since Dean will most likely be out of character. Crap. I'll try my best.**

**Also, A HUGE THANKS TO Acadjonne d'la Baie for following, Cara Tala for following and reviewing, Dragon123454 for following and favoriting, magedethfangirl for following favoriting and reviewing, for following and reviewing, and diimortalis for favoriting! If I missed you, I'm sorry!**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	3. Tigers

"So, kid. What's your name?"

I looked over at Dean and asked, "Did John not tell you?"

"Well, I am asking you."

I smirk. "Ariel."

"What, like the mermaid?" I just smiled. "Are you a mermaid?" he asked in disbelief.

I giggled. "No Dean I am not a mermaid. I promise."

"Then what are you? Cause you sure as hell aren't human."

"I don't know the proper title for it, but basically I can turn into an animal."

"Okay. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and said, "Because I'm a good guy Dean. A hunter. I've been hunting with your dad for a year now. If I was a threat, don't you think he would have ganked me by now?"

Dean just shrugged. After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "So what animal can you turn into? Is it a tiger? Or a panther?"

I was a little baffled by Dean's child-like behavior. By the way John talked about him I thought he would be like a general, barking out orders at me. I guess I'm just glad he's not. "So far I can turn into a cat, dog, or goldfish."

"Goldfish?" he smirked.

"Shut up. I can't choose a new animal it sort of just happens."

"What do you mean 'it just happens'?"

"I have to practice a lot, and eventually, I can just… do it."

Silence filled the air once more.

"So you can eventually turn into a tiger, right?"

I roll my eyes, smiling. I think Dean and I will get along perfectly.

Hey! I'm sorry for the slow update and the short chapter, but I'm having writer's block. And this isn't my laptop. I'm just borrowing it from my dad until I get a new one. My computer is a 2006 mac, so you can imagine how slow it is. That sentence sounded extremely selfish.

I'll be updating soon. Also, you get to see Dean and Ar go on a hunt together soon. Like a whole hunt, not just the beginning.

Till Next Chapter!

Natalie


End file.
